Another Random Story
by Reona Fox
Summary: Another random story. Implied character death, implied rape, and maybe some swearing, I don't really care.


Audio log code 66-386-00-323 activation number 594-9688-823:

_Log entry 13_

_Date twelve seven twenty-sixteen, time fourteen forty-two_

_I fear that there is a traitor among my group of friends. It all started when my best friend started disappearing at the most random times during important battles against our foe, Dr. Eggman. As to why was a mystery to me. But just as my investigation started, he suddenly fell off the planet. There was not a single trace of Miles Tails Prower on Mobius. At first I thought it was all a ploy, something to help him get the break he so desperately needed. After all, he was only a child and he had no need to participate in the ongoing war we fight with our lives constantly at stake. But that eventually went overboard on the boat of choices when I saw that even his work shop was completely stark. I then rallied the gang and got a search started. It was almost as if fate had me in a giant trap because as soon as we split up, I was attacked by a mysterious fox in an all orange armored suit._

_I was a little suspicious of this fox and as we were fighting, he shown that he had skills that Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and I all had. I had an idea and it seemed crazy so I decided to hold it off until I got more proof of who this mystery fox could be. When I get back to the abandoned work shop, I'll call in the rest of the team for a meeting to see if they gathered anything towards the disappearance of Tails._

_Log entry 14_

_Time seventeen ten_

_When the meeting was over I learned several things about this little disaster. I was not the only one who was attacked as it would seem. Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver were also confronted by a mysterious assailant. The only thing that made it all too good to be true, their attacker was also a fox. All of them! How is it possible to have then more than one fox in the same place? The way they described him was exactly the same guy that fought me except only with a different colored armor. The other difference was that the foxes they fought only used the fighting style of which they had. Why did mine be the one who used everything?_

* * *

_Log entry 17_

_Day twelve nine twenty-sixteen, time eleven o four_

_I was on my usual run yesterday when I was confronted again. This time the fox was wearing black. This was probably the same one that attacked Shadow. Of course I was ready to fight but he seemed to pose no threat at the moment because he was holding a package with a familiar symbol._

"Dr. Eggman wants you to gather the remainder of your team and meet him at his base. More information is contained within the package".

_With that being said, he took off leaving the box on the ground. I would have waited to get the box to everyone else but I could not risk the chance of it being a bomb and all of us getting hurt. But one thing was bugging me._

"What did he mean by 'the remainder of your team'?"

_Log entry 18_

_Time twenty twenty-one_

_I decided to not open the box and just show everyone all at once. But what was said earlier was something that was bothering me all day until I got to the work shop. It all made sense and when it dawned on me what he meant, it was already too late. I raced to Knuckles' post near the Master Emerald and what I saw had killed something inside of me._

_There were bits and pieces of everyone everywhere. The only one who seemed to survive this sudden but somewhat predictable assault was Knuckles. He was not the same red echidna I came to call my close friend though. He was nothing but a giant ball of rage as he was punching every random object in sight. I could understand considering everyone we loved and cared for was killed in one big bang._

Sonic turned off the audio recorder and raced to his friend Knuckles who was in an ongoing rampage. As Sonic came close the the red being, he was suddenly attacked and sent thirty feet flying. When Knuckles realized who it was that he hit, he instantly calmed down and ran to the dust cloud made by the collision of the limp body and demolished rock. When he saw cobalt hedgehog he was not surprised to see a massive blood shed located near the face.

He picked up the beat up hedgehog and took him to his hut located not too far from the Master Emerald ruins. He placed Sonic on the bed and retrieved the audio recorder. He pressed the button and Sonic's voice started speaking in a worried tone at the end of the daily message.

_The only two questions that could be asked were, where is Tails? And, why us?_

* * *

_Log entry 34_

_Day twelve sixteen twenty-sixteen, time one thirty-six_

_It has been a week since the accident. Knuckles and I have been preparing ourselves for what was assumed to be the worst. I think that this is becoming all too interconnected with Tails' disappearance. As I was starting to come up with a single idea as to who this fox could be, I was knocked unconscious._

_I woke up and I was inside of Knuckles' hut again. When I looked around, I saw Tails. He told me to not talk and just continue to use my audio recorder. He wanted to hear me recording what I was thinking. He is listening right now but I just don't know why. When I finally tired of this, I decided to turn off my recorder, which is right about now._

Sonic did as he said he was going to and put away the recorder. "Where have you been?"

"Does it matter?"

"You think!"

"No I don't think I do. Let me put it plain and simple for you Sonic, I have been around places I never knew existed"

"Eggman?"

"Yup. I was kidnapped that week and three days ago because I-"

"Because you're a techno-path"

"Precisely, but how did you know?"

"Let's just say that no matter how good you are at demolishing things, you could never do it in a day. But why didn't you tell us that something was up? We could have helped you"

"It was more than your simple kidnapping Sonic. This was blackmail on a sky high level"

"What do you mean?"

"He threatened to kill all of you. And that was only the beginning. You already know that he wanted us dead, but what you didn't know was he already had a plan. More than a plan. I was a fool proof assault"

"And your point is? Tails, what you seem to not understand is we would give our lives up just to protect you"

"But that's exactly it. I couldn't bare with the idea of you dead"

"Well it doesn't matter now"

"What do you mean?"

"They're all dead. All of them. The only survivors being Knuckles and I. Well now we have you. Speaking of you, how did you-"

"Escape? It's like you said Sonic. I'm a techno-path. Once I found out Eggman was using me to build the other foxes, I devised a way to escape"

"Really?"

"Yes. I used the programming of the foxes against Eggman. You see what he didn't realize was I was controlling all of the fox-bots, or as I came to call them, Prower Models one through four. PM for short"

"...How is that there are four PM's, yet all five of us were attacked?"

"I have no other way to say this, but Sonic I-"

"It was you! I knew it the whole time but I kept second guessing myself! No, not even! I kept telling myself that it wasn't you, that it was all a big coincidence but now I see with my eyes and hear with my ears that it is all true!"

"You're right Sonic. You messed up when you didn't open your package that you received that week ago"

Sonic put piece by little piece together until he figured it out.

"Those bombs... they could have been stopped?"

"Now you get it. If you'd have been smarter more that reluctant, you could have saved them. Their bombs were not timed bombs, but remote bombs. If you'd have only opened your gift, you would have read the note within and been able to have saved them. But even then, the remote had a small reward for your courageousness. Death"

"Why Tails?"

"Why? Why else! I have always been the one to have gotten hurt for all your mistakes. You remember when we first came to Angel Island? You left me stranded as you went Super Sonic. What about me? Did you come to think that I may need some help after I landed! No, you didn't! Instead you left me all alone and what happened? I nearly got killed!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Kinda too late for that, don't ya think? Besides, I kinda like the idea of having nothing more than a little revenge on your heart"

"You little brat! I'll kill you!"

Sonic jumped at Tails but it was for naught as the four PM's tackled him and weighed him down leaving him open and defenseless.

"Poor, poor deluded Sonic. Don't you realize that if I came here, I wouldn't be defenseless?"

Sonic was being stretched out by the PM's. He soon got a little bit of leeway as he was only being pinned and not pulled.

"That reason for attacking us is crap Tails! What is the real reason?"

Tails walked to Sonic who had his limbs stretched out on the bed as the PM's pinned him on it.

"Because I love you Sonic. I always wanted to be with you, but everyone, EVERYTHING got in my way. Every time you came into my work shop, I was always hoping you would just come in to at least say hello, but instead it was only for me to find a way to help you with your next job. I grew tired of it! I wanted more Sonic. What ever happened to the old days when we would just walk around and made small talk?"

"Tails you knew that as soon as Eggman started his plans for world domination and anthro damnation we could no longer do that stuff. Even then, I love you Tails but not in the way you would want me to. I see you as my best friend and little brother. Nothing more"

That would have struck a nerve in Tails, but it would seem that he was no longer in the right state of mind. Instead he just pressed his lips against Sonic's but he got no reaction. Even if it were for only a few seconds, Tails was satisfied, but Sonic was displeased. His only other option was to continue resisting. When Tails was pleased with what he accomplished, he pulled away with an evil smile.

"Only now do I know what you meant when you said ' I couldn't bare with the idea of you dead'. You didn't mean us, but only me. I hate you Prower"

"You can hate and resist all you want Sonic, but in the end, you will grow to accept me"

"You may have my body, but you will never have my heart"

"We'll see my love"

_Final log entry_

_Date and time unknown_

_I am no longer going to be able to live life the way I used to..._

**Sonic was later imprisoned and died years later. Tails didn't accept the idea of his "lover" being dead and revived him with an artificial mind, but left the same heart. Sonic never loved Tails the way the mad fox wanted him to. Later Tails had presumably commit suicide after killing Sonic in a blinded attempt of earning his love.**

**Knuckles disappeared the same day that Sonic was kidnapped by Tails. Since then he went into hiding as he was to care for the Master Emerald, even if it meant watching it from afar.**

**Since those years ago, there were Freedom Fighters but they only took care of petty crimes as there was no more war. Life had finally became peaceful. But the stories of those heroes whom had lost their lives in one fell swoop went down in history. They were soon named the first heroes of Mobius to earn the Freedom Fighters Medal of Heroism. The name of the insane fox went down in history as the deadliest threat to Mobius. **

**End**


End file.
